Sleepy Thoughts
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Laxus reflects on how much he loves his demon and how much he hates snowmen. Seriously. They're just, like, a host for evil. Pure sinister. It's the truth. - One-shot.


Sleepy Thoughts

She always went to bed with her hair down. Always. Usually she would take it down not soon after she got in and knew she was staying in for the rest of the night. It would be tricky at first, her hair would, remaining up even after the tie was taken out, just on it's own. That would annoy Mirajane for some reason and, holding back his chuckles, Laxus would find her many a times trying to slick it down. It was no easy feat. She'd usually have to shower or wet it before it cooperated.

Not that it meant anything, really. It was just what crossed Laxus' mind when he awoke that night to find her there, stretched out on his chest, having managed to shimmy out of her dress, but neglecting to even put her hair down. For a moment, Laxus just laid there, the main light having been turned on in the living room at some point (Mira had to have done it because when he fell asleep, it was off) causing his eyes some pain.

He remembered stretching out on the couch with a movie lacrima to watch something, but that was about it. The day had been filled with training and Thunder God Tribe issues (Ever and Bickslow were shirking their responsibilities once again to hang out with the other two Strauss siblings and it was not sitting well with Freed), leaving no time to drop into the guildhall to see the demon. He'd been hoping to wait up for her and maybe even watch a movie or two together, but apparently he'd missed his chance at that.

Poor demon. Damn Gramps was workin' her too hard.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, Laxus moved to slip her hair tie out before letting his head fall back down. It had to be late. They really should move to the bed. He just didn't feel up for it yet.

The demon felt nice laid out on his chest. Real nice. She was just in her bra and panties, so he felt the warmth her flesh gave off against his. He knew it wouldn't be enough for her though and reached a hand out, to grab that nifty blanket that she made him through over the back of the couch before laying it across them.

There. Still not the bed, but a little better. He just wanted to lay there for a few more minutes. That was all.

It had been weeks since they'd had a chance to go out on a date. That hit him, for some reason, as he tried hard not to drift off again. He needed to get up. He needed to turn off the light. Get the demon to bed. Get himself to bed. Maybe grab a snack. And a beer. But definitely get to bed.

His mind, however, wanted to do nothing more than glide through all the thoughts coursing through it as his eyelids fought gravity to remain unclosed.

They'd been so busy. So, so busy. He'd had jobs and she had stuff up at the guild to deal with. She had her siblings, he had the Thunder Legion. He took care of Makarov, she watched over that stray dog. He was the guild's vigilant watchman, she was the members' emotions caretaker.

Schedules between the two rarely meshed. And when they did, it was always frenzied. She wanted to go out somewhere nice, he just, really, kinda wanted to screw her. They'd end up back at his place and Freed would be creeping around, all weird and stuff, which would kill the mood. Or they'd go over to her house and Elfman would be upset over a fight with Ever or Lisanna would be trying to sneak Bickslow in. And that was assuming that the rest of the guild wasn't in dire need of their guidance.

It just wasn't meant to work, their relationship.

Somehow though, it did. If his demon wanted to go out to dinner, damn it, Laxus would get reservations at the swankiest place he could find. And by the time they got around to having any intimate time, Mirajane usually wanted it just as much as her dragon, if not more. And Freed might ruin a mood, fine, but it was very easy for them to rekindle one. And Mirajane was so used to Elfman and Ever spats that she had all the right words memorized to quell any of her brother's problems. All it took was one whiff of Laxus, too, for Bickslow to hightail it right back out of the Strauss household (there was a rule about him not sleeping with Lisanna over there because, ew, it bothered everyone in the house other than, oh, her). And when they were ready to get it on, Laxus and Mirajane, the guildhall could be damned. Hell, it'd been tore down countless times before. They could rebuild it if it came to that.

There was nothing that Laxus worked for harder than his demon. Nothing. Sure, the Thunder Legion was up there and he loved Fairy Tail, but Mirajane was on a whole other tier. She was his one and only. He'd never been in love before, but damn it if he didn't know what he felt with her was it. He'd struck gold. And she had been before, multiple times, but nothing like she was with Laxus. Mirajane had loved guys before, but he was definitely the only guy she'd even been in love with. And as far as the two of them were concerned, they'd be one another's lasts.

It was with that in mind that Laxus must have drifted off because when he opened his eyes again, some time had passed. He wasn't sure how much, once more, but he was certain that Mirajane had to have gotten up at some point. That pesky light had been turned off and the movie lacrima had been put away. She was back on his chest, all snuggled up under that blanket, and still only in her bra and panties. He knew she had to be cold though, as it was winter, and figured it was finally time to head off to bed.

She needed her rest. Real rest. And as much as he hated to say it, sleeping on the couch was not real rest. No matter how comfy it was.

He almost moved to shake her shoulder then, but something stopped him. She was breathing so softly against his chest that it tickled a little, the breath coming from her nose feeling warm against his flesh. Hmmm.

Laxus wanted to take her away for a week or two. On a vacation. Somewhere real secluded. He'd already started the process of figuring out how to get her off from work and acquiring a cabin somewhere remote, even planning on braving train travel for her. It would mean that much to him. To the both of them, really, he was certain.

Getting her to a cabin would be a hassle, but he knew once he got her there, she wouldn't want to leave. His demon loved the snow and he loved seeing her in it. She had all sorts of cute outfits for the cold and her deep blue eyes just popped in such a background. And being out there, away from everyone else, well he'd finally wear those scarves she was always buying him. Oh, and they'd make tons of those snowmen that she thought were so magical, but he, honestly, just found creepy. He'd brave them. Just for her.

He'd do anything for her.

Then at night they'd lay by the fireplace and he'd let her tell him all those super mushy stuff that he usually wasn't into, but he would be then, because it would be just such a romantic setting and all. There'd be wine and they'd snuggle and he'd have some of those super fluffy blankets to cuddle up in with her. And that would just be what they did, every single day, and neither would ever want to leave. Maybe they even wouldn't. Just forget the rest of the world and keep to themselves there, in the perfect cabin that he was just starting to realize he'd only made up in his mind, right then, and hadn't even happened yet.

Huh. He had to get on that cabin thing and fast. It sounded awesome.

Mmmm. Now he just had to focus on his getting that all together. The time it would take would definitely be worth it. Just having a week alone with her, even just a weekend would be wonderful. She was the love of his life. His one and only. They deserved some time to themselves.

There. That time, when he opened his eyes, nothing had changed, but somehow he just knew that he'd been sleeping. Great. He had to get up. Force himself to. They couldn't stay out there any longer.

When he shook Mirajane's shoulder, she was not appreciative. Her mind was too muddled, however, to do anything but moan and allow him to get her to her feet, the blanket still hanging from her shoulders. Then, in his own state of semi-consciousness, he lead her into the bedroom, dropping her off in bed before going off to the bathroom. The tile was super cold under his feet in there and the light hurt his eyes too much to leave turned on, but neither woke him up. He didn't even go get that snack from the kitchen. Just headed back to his demon when he was done to fall back asleep.

She'd already beat him there.

Snuggling right up under the blankets with her, Laxus laid on his back for a bit, staring sleepily up at the ceiling. When that wasn't doing it for him, he just rolled onto his side and pulled Mirajane close.

She didn't like that much, his demon didn't, and tried to push away at first. He was disturbing her slumber, after all, but Laxus only held onto her tighter, knowing that she would eventually be thankful for it. Pressing a kiss to her head, he kept his snuggles up, finally allowing his eyes to shut without a fight. It was time to sleep. For real that time.

And, in the morning, when he found Mirajane gone before he even got up, off to the bar again or to her own house to get ready for work, he'd hate himself for wasting their hours together sleeping, for letting her get her rest and not using the time to his advantage. At the moment though, it just felt so good, cuddling up to his demon, and thinking about that cabin or how much he loved her and how nice she felt in his arms.

He almost didn't want to fall asleep.

"Dragon?"

That came out through a muffled yawn as Mirajane took to burying her head in his chest, laying on her side as well.

"Hmmm?"

"Wha're you doin'?"

"Snuggling with my demon."

"Mmmm." She was still drowsy and was completely out of it. He was finally drifting off then though, knowing that neither of them would probably recall the conversation in the morning. "So good."

"Hmmm?"

"This feels so good."

"What?" He relaxed some then though his arm stayed wrapped around her. "Sleep?"

"Mmmhmm." She was quiet for a moment before whispering, "Laxus?"

"What, Mira?"

"You feel good too."

"Thank you."

Her breathing was slowing again and he knew that she was starting to fade too. Laxus was trying hard then to think about that cabin and the scarves and the fireplace (anything, but those dreaded snowmen, they seriously freaked him out, they were that eerie to him) so that he would hopefully dream about them later. It was all he wanted to think about forever.

"Lax?"

That time she only got a grunt in response. After it, Mirajane, dozing back off herself still, pressed a light kiss against his chest.

"Love you."

And of course, he forced himself to stay awake long enough to say, "I love you too," before he finally drifted off.

Mmmm. If only he hadn't thought about that cabin and had that nightmare about those horrible snowmen, waking Mirajane and hour later in his cold sweat and sudden bolting up in bed in fear that they were coming to get him or something.

Yeah. Maybe he'd just wait till spring and take her to a beach. Mirajane in a bathing suit sounded way sweeter than her being all bundled up in jackets and sweatshirts.

Those damn snowmen. They ruined everything.

* * *

 **Just another little reflection on their relationship because there just never will be enough. Ever. It is known. I'm out of town though until Saturday (maybe Friday), so no updates until then. I'll probably write some while I'm gone though, so hopefully I'll have a few things to post when I get back.**


End file.
